The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Colocasia commonly known as the taro plant or elephant ears. Colocasia is grown as a food crop or for use as an ornamental for container or the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Colocasia esculenta and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘MAUI GOLD’.
Colocasia is a tuberous rooted perennial which is native to tropical Asia and Polynesia. It grows to 1.5-2 m in height from starchy tubers. The leaves of Colocasia are heart-shaped and very large in size. The tuberous roots are cooked and eaten as a starchy staple in many tropical areas. It is also grown as ornamental plants for the landscape in warmer climates or as a container plant in colder areas.
The new Colocasia variety named ‘MAUI GOLD’ is the product of a formal breeding program of the University of Hawaii, Kula. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop new commercial varieties by combining attributes not found in currently commercially available varieties.
‘MAUI GOLD’ is a seedling selection from the controlled pollination between the female parent breeding line ‘2001-52’ (unpatented) and male parent breeding line ‘2002-41’ (unpatented). Initially designated as ‘2004-05’, ‘MAUI GOLD’ was derived from a single plant selected in 2004.
‘MAUI GOLD’ has large chartreuse colored glossy finish leaves with a bluish-purple colored piko. The lower petioles are white to light yellow-green in color and the upper section is light burgundy. The leaves are ⅓ to ½ times larger than its female and male parents. The male parent, ‘2002-41’, exhibits greenish-purple colored leaves with a matte finish, a smooth margin, and light purple venation. The petioles are dark purple in color with a matte finish. The female parent, ‘2001-52’ exhibits smaller violet leaves with a purple spot on the upper leaf surface at the point of leaf and petiole attachment and an undulating margin. The petioles are of a dark purple in color. In these aspects, this new variety differs from its parents.
The closest comparison variety known to the inventor is ‘Elena’ (unpatented), its closest commercial variety. ‘MAUI GOLD’ produces chartreuse colored glossy finish leaves as compared with ‘Elena’ that produces chartreuse colored matte finish leaves. ‘MAUI GOLD’ produces secondary lateral shoots that are closely attached to the mother plant as compared with ‘Elena’ that produces secondary lateral shoots on long stolons.
Asexual propagation of hulis of ‘MAUI GOLD’ began in 2004 in Kula, Hi. by the inventor using huli propagation whereby the apical shoots are separated from the plant by cutting the shoot at the top of the corm immediately above the newest leaf scar and planted. Evaluation in field and pot studies have shown the unique features of ‘MAUI GOLD’ to be stable, uniform, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.